IPod
An iPod is a portable media player created by Apple. Over time, Apple introduced a mobile operating system known as iOS, and two new devices were produced: the iPad and the iPhone. iPod (Click Wheel) iPods with click wheels, which include the iPod classic and older generations of the iPod nano, are portable music players that also have the ability to play videos, display photos, and play games. These models were gradually displaced by Apple's own iOS devices, and as of 2015 have been completely discontinued. Mitchell Van Morgan (iPod Click Wheel port) In 2011, Nickelodeon released a port of the original Mitchell Van Morgan ''for click wheel iPods. However, this game is no longer available in iTunes, as Apple has eschewed the availability of iPod games in order to focus on iOS as a gaming platform. If one has already saved a local copy of the game, it can still be synced to an unlimited number of iPods. The game is compatible with all iPod classics starting with the 5th generation (informally known as the iPod video). It is also compatible with the 3rd-5th generations of iPod nanos. The game itself was developed by Backbone, the same developers behind the ''Sonic Rivals series. It is a straight port of the Genesis/Mega Drive original with the added ability to play any song from the user's music library in-game, a feature shared by all iPod click wheel games. iPod Touch The iPod Touch was introduced in 2007 as a low-cost, budget alternative to the iPhone. As it runs iOS, the same operating system as the iPad and iPhone, it can run largely the same apps. Sega has released multiple games for the platform, including many emulated Genesis games and certain original ones, including games from the Sonic series.'' The iPod touch is currently in the 5th generation, featuring similar technical specifications to the iPad 2/iPhone 4S, but with the taller 4-inch display of the iPhone 5/5S. iPad The '''iPad' is a tablet computer. There are two basic model types: one with Wi-Fi capability and one with 3G capabilities, similar to the PlayStation Vita. A new, slimmer iPad which also added cameras, the iPad 2, was released in 2011. A third revision was released in March 2012 which features a Retina display and revised internal components, similar to the one seen on the iPhone 4 and subsequent models. This iPad's screen has a higher resolution than a standard 1080p HD monitor. This third generation model was further revised to contain more powerful A6X processors and a Lightning connectivity port, unofficially acknowledged as the 4th generation. A slimmer version of the iPad was released in 2013, called the iPad Air. The current iPad model is the iPad Air 2, which added Touch ID support and 2GB of RAM, in addition to upgraded hardware. A slightly smaller model that still retains the screen size and aspect ratio is the iPad mini''.'' The original iPad mini did not feature a Retina display and used the same hardware as the iPad 2. Later generations of the iPad mini added the Retina display and Touch ID. iPhone The iPhone is a smartphone created by Apple. It was the first iOS device to be introduced (as a result, the earliest versions of iOS were called "iPhone OS"). Unlike the iPod touch and iPad, all generations of the iPhone have at least a built-in camera and a built-in microphone. The iPhone, while very similar in capabilities to the iPod touch, costs slightly more and features more powerful internal components. The iPhone is currently at the 8th generation, called the iPhone 6 and 6 Plus. List of Sonic games on iOS devices * Sonic Spinball (emulation) *''Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly an emulation, now a full port similar to the 2011 Sonic CD)'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (formerly an emulation, now a full port similar to 2011 Sonic CD) *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (no longer available)'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I (HD version for iPad also available, original version no longer available)'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II (no longer available, broken on iOS 7.x)'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic 20th Anniversary (no longer available)'' **''Sonic Freehand'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Demo'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *''Sonic Runners'' Not all iOS devices are compatible with all of the games listed here. A good prerequisite to playing all of these games would be a 4th-generation iPod touch or newer, original iPad or newer, and an iPhone 4 or newer. The optimal devices for playing Sonic games on iOS (with the best compatibility) seem to be the iPad 2, iPhone 4S, and iPod touch (5th generation) running iOS 6.x. Trivia *In the iOS version of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, Sonic's full speed running animation can only be achieved by running downhill at a very fast speed. This is leftover from the beta version of the game, and it was changed for the console and iPad versions, but left intact in the iPhone/iPod Touch version. **The iOS version of Sonic 4: Episode I includes other holdovers from the beta, including the level select screen and the two levels cut out of the console versions. *Presumably due to technical limitations, Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II ''does not use dynamic shadows in-game. In addition, all cutscenes were recorded from the console version and displayed as pre-rendered videos in the iOS version instead of being rendered in real-time; the cut from the video to stage is especially noticeable in the first act of Sylvania Castle Zone. In the Special Stages, Sonic and Tails' reflections cannot be seen. Instead, their shadows are shown. **Older devices, such as the iPod touch (4th generation) and the original iPad, do not display Sonic and Tails' facial emotions. This is most noticeable during the Special Stages, but also during gameplay. *Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' has been pulled out of the App Store, as has Sonic 20th Anniversary, though for different reasons. In 2015, the Sonic 4 games were removed due to incompatibility with recent iOS versions. *In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, Super Sonic's music is replaced by the Invincible theme. The iPod/iPhone version does not have the World Map, while the iPad version's World Map has no animation. The only way to see Episode 1's world map as seen in the console versions is by playing Episode Metal from Episode 2, which does contain the same world map as the console versions. IPod Category:Systems